I'd Move Mountains For You
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Just a short fluffy one-shot about Santana and Brittany moving at various stages of their lives.


"San, I can't do it," Brittany adorably whined into the phone thrown onto her bed, surrounded by half closed boxes and piles of clothes.

"What do you mean 'you can't do it' Britt?" Santana asked, her voice coming loudly through the speakerphone. She was hurrying around her apartment trying to get to work. She was flustered, confused, and annoyed because she could just feel that damn cat sitting on the phone as she spoke and she knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Shoo, go on." Santana could hear Brittany whisper, knowing it was directed towards the cat.

"He was sitting on the phone wasn't he?" Santana sighed.

"Nope."

"Anyway, Britt. What do you mean you can't do it? What can't you do?" Santana asked, moving the phone from her ear to quickly get a shirt over her head.

"I can't move." Brittany said, her throat tightening.

"What? Britt, I have twenty minutes to get to work, which is thirty minutes away, what are you talking about?" Santana felt her heart drop into her stomach. She paused, and then softly said, "Britt, we're finally going to be together." She absentmindedly sat on the edge of her bed

"But I just don't know how." Brittany cried, using an unpacked sock to wipe her nose. "I need more boxes and I don't know what to bring and Lord Tubbington won't help me." Brittany sobbed, her face next to the phone on the bed.

"Wait, you mean you can't pack?" Santana said, relieved at the confusion. "You need help packing?"

"Yeah," Sniffed Brittany.

Santana calmed Brittany down and quickly booked a train ticket for the coming weekend. "I'm coming to help you Britt."

"Like, Always," Brittany said once the phone call ended.

A few days later Santana was packing a small bag, on the phone with Kurt. "So, I'm going up to Cambridge to help her pack. I just think she's a little overwhelmed with all the change that's happened over the last year," Santana explained, stuffing a handful of underwear into the side pocket of her bag. "If I don't go help, she'll show up with just that damn cat & a box of unicorn horns," Santana laughed.

"Yeah, for the cat." Kurt added.

Santana hung up and made her way to the train station. She was early, sitting on the floor of Penn Station eating a donut, she thought back to the first time she helped Brittany move.

**_Ten Years Earlier_**

"_San, go say hi." Maribel Lopez nudged her daughter towards the front door. "Look, they have a little girl about your age." Santana stood with her arms crossed, firmly shaking her tightly ponytailed head. "Fine, do what you want." Maribel sighed, returning to the kitchen to finish making lunch. _

_Santana stood off to the side of the window, peering out at the large moving truck blocking part of her driveway. She was annoyed. She was supposed to go play ball with Puck & Mike, but their parents had made them stay home for family time. Santana rolled her eyes at the thought. She kept peering, just the tip of her nose peeking out from behind the living room curtain. Every once in awhile she would see a flash of bright yellow dash in and out of the house, a fat cat following behind. Santana took note of the boxes saying "living room" "dining room" "Brittany's room". Those boxes had rainbow and star stickers all over them. Santana liked that. After awhile Santana got bored of watching and went to have lunch. She returned to her spot a short time later, the same scene unfolding before her. The flash of yellow, the blur of grey, the dull, boring brown of the boxes that weren't adorned with Brittany's stamp. _

"_Brittany." Santana said out loud, shocking herself at the unexpected noise. She looked around to see her mother approaching, hoping she wasn't heard. _

"_Santana, if you're going to stand by the window all day at least wash it." Maribel joked. "I can get you the rag and cleaner if you want." _

_Santana scowled, walking away from the window. She changed position, heading out to the front porch. She sat on the front step pretending to read a book she grabbed on her way out. There didn't seem to be any other children going in and out of the house next door. Just Brittany and her equally bright parents. Santana stuck her legs out, stretching them in the midday sun. She closed her eyes, lifting her face towards the warm light. _

"_Hiya." Santana jumped, the book flying out of her hands. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you. Were you sleeping?" The small blonde girl smiled._

"_No, I wasn't sleeping." Santana said seriously trying to regain her confidence. "I was reading."_

"_With your eyes closed? That's pretty cool. I have trouble reading with my eyes open. Can you teach me to read with my eyes closed?" Brittany asked, taking a seat next to Santana. _

"_No, I mean I wasn't reading at that moment. I was just- being." Santana offered. _

"_That sounds nice, can I be with you?" Brittany asked, stretching her legs out, mimicking Santana's earlier position. _

"_Yeah, I guess so." _

_They sat there for about ten minutes, legs stretched beyond the porch, heads tilted up at the sun. "Brittany? You have more boxes!" The girls heard from the yard next door. _

"_Oops, I gotta go. Wanna come help?" Brittany asked, walking backwards away from Santana. _

"_Yeah, I guess so." _

"_Mommy, this- wait, what's your name?" Brittany laughed. _

"_Santana. Santana Lopez. I live there." Santana pointed to the house next door._

"_Hi Santana, so nice that Brittany already made a friend." Brittany's mother smiled then pointed the girls to some small boxes covered in stickers. _

"_I like rainbows." Brittany said while they both carried a box into the house. _

"_Me too. I like your stickers." Santana smiled, feeling warm even out from under the sun. _

_They reached what was obviously Brittany's room. "My dad had it painted before we got here." Brittany smiled proudly as Santana took in the pink and purple walls. "Here, this box is clothes, it goes over here." _

"_How do you know what's in the box?" Santana asked because all the boxes looked the same. _

"_The blue and green stars are for clothes. The red and orange are for books and the purple and yellow are for toys." Brittany explained, as Santana realized there was indeed a very orderly plan to the stickers. _

"_I like the red ones." Santana smiled. Brittany bent down, peeling a red star off a box. She walked around the box to Santana and gently placed the sticker above the pocket on Santana's shirt. Santana blushed and mumbled what she hoped sounded like a thank you. _

_Santana helped Brittany move and unpack a few more boxes. Santana helped Brittany decide which drawers to put her clothes in and where to place certain stuffed animals. Santana liked that Brittany had so many unicorns. Brittany liked that Santana liked her stuff. _

_Santana went home a couple of hours later with a few more red star stickers, a small stuffed unicorn, and a new best friend. _

Santana was brought out of her memory by the announcement that her train was boarding. She smiled, reaching into her back pocket to her wallet, thinking of the old, worn, red star stickers she keeps inside of it. A few hours later she was standing in Brittany's apartment, shocked at the disarray.

"Britt, haven't you been packing for over a week now?" Santana stared at the piles of clothes and papers all around the apartment.

"Yes, I have two boxes done." Brittany said proudly.

Santana looked into the still open boxes to find small, suspiciously cat sized clothing, and sighed. "Come on, Britt. Let's get to work."

A few hours later Santana had most of the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen packed up. They were leaving all the furniture, which Santana was grateful for.

"Hey San, should I mark the book boxes with red star stickers?" Brittany smiled, a gleam in her eye.

"You remember?" Santana smiled back, making her way over to Brittany.

"Of course, I remember, silly. It was the day I met my best friend." Brittany leaned down to give Santana a quick peck. Seeing the look in Santana's eye Brittany held her hand up, "oh no, hold your horses, we have more work to do." Santana stuck her tongue out and got back to work. A few trips to the post office around the corner and a lot of Santana's bar tip money later, most of Brittany's stuff was on its way to New York.

"Ok, babe. Now we just have to get you there. When do you finish the semester?" Santana asked over drinks later that night. "And you sent in your transfer papers to NYU, right?"

"Last week." Brittany remembered. "And yes I did."

"Ok, when is your lease up?" Santana asked, signaling the waitress for the check.

"Tomorrow." Brittany shrugged.

"Then why aren't you coming back with me tomorrow?" Santana asked, stirring the small red straw in her drink.

"I don't know? I guess I am?" Brittany squealed, reaching over to give Santana an awkward hug, spilling her drink in the process.

**_Twenty-Five Years Later_**

"_Felix, come on!" Santana yelled up the stairs. Motioning at Brittany to go get their son. _

"_Maaaa, I'll be right down. I'm taking the posters off my wall!" Felix yelled down the stairs. _

"_Stop yelling through the house!" Santana yelled back up at him. _

_Brittany smiled at the interaction. The same interaction her wife and son had been having for years. "I can't believe we're moving him into his college dorm." Brittany placed her head on Santana's shoulder from behind. _

"_Neither can I." Santana promised herself she wouldn't cry. At least not yet, she had plenty of time to do it tomorrow when they said goodbye. _

"_Should we mark his book boxes with red star stickers?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. Santana turned to give her wife a kiss as Felix came barreling down the stairs, two at a time. _

"_Ugh, can't you wait until I'm out of the house?" Felix said in mock disgust. _

"_You're going to miss us sooo much!" Brittany sang, grabbing Felix with her long arms into a Santana sandwich. _

"_Moms! Felix complained, but gave each a kiss on their foreheads. _

"_Let's go, check in time is early tomorrow morning and we want to get a good night's sleep at the hotel." Santana informed her family, glaring at a still somehow very alive Lord Tubbington. "You behave yourself. No parties." She wagged a finger at the cat. _

_The Lopez-Pierce family finished packing the boxes and bags and dorm room essentials into their car and started the trip to MIT._

_They arrived midday, checking into their hotel then went to check out the neighborhood Early the next morning the three Lopez-Pierce's were hauling boxes up three flights of stairs into Felix's dorm room. The space was modest, but Brittany had taken him shopping for sheets and towels, which gave the room bright pops of color. Santana lifted the final box onto the small dresser and watched her wife and son unpack a box of clothes. _

"_You should put your underwear and socks next to each other like at home," Brittany seriously suggested. Felix smiled at his mother, looking over her head at Santana standing near the door watching them. _

"_Ma, I was thinking of putting my socks in my desk, but mom disagrees, what do you think?" Felix asked Santana, causing Brittany to nudge him in the arm._

"_I think your mother is the best packer and unpacker I've ever met so I would listen to her advice." Santana smiled, earning a wink from Brittany. _

"_Well, I guess it's time." Felix said sadly. "Thank you, both, for everything." Santana walked over, as Felix engulfed both his mothers in a strong, loving hug. "I love you."_

"_We love you," Brittany and Santana said in unison. _

_They hugged some more, laid down some more ground rules for Felix and walked out of his room. Santana turned back just as she walked over the threshold. Felix's back was towards her, putting a poster up over his bed. She reached into her bag, pulling out a small figure. She quietly placed the small stuffed unicorn in his top desk draw and walked down the hall to her waiting wife. _


End file.
